


Le loup, le renard et le lapin

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la fête de Halloween, quatre anciens camarades de l’armée de John l’invitent à une fête à la caserne. Thème : les animaux de la forêt. Johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le loup, le renard et le lapin

**Author's Note:**

> Le mois d’octobre avançait et je voyais arriver Halloween à grand pas. Je commençais à chercher comment fêter cette soirée et paf ! comme un coup de poing, j’ai pondu cette petite histoire alors que je regardais Twilight à la télé. Quel rapport ? Aucun, juste une envie d’imaginer John et Sherlock dans une situation inédite :D  
> Donc en attendant que j’avance dans mon autre histoire en cours, voilà un petit amuse-gueule pour vous faire patienter.
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun animal n’a été blessé ou maltraité durant l’écriture de cette histoire.  
> J’ai choisi de mettre le rating T pour les grossièretés de John ^^  
> Musique qui m’a inspirée : Taylor Swift « Shake it off »  
> Info : J’ai ouvert une page facebook pour suivre mes avancés dans mes fics et tout ce que je fais à côté. Soyez nombreux à liker ! Https ://www.facebook.com/Mimikitsune69

Quelques jours avant le 31 octobre, John reçut la visite de quatre de ses amis de l'armée, à la clinique où il exerçait sa profession de médecin. Ce fut avec joie qu'il accepta leur invitation à la soirée de Halloween à la caserne de la British Army pour retrouver tous ses anciens camarades, en permission entre deux missions. Le thème de la soirée étant les animaux de la forêt, il était impatient de connaître le choix du costume qu'ils lui avaient réservé, ses amis lui ayant gardé la surprise pour le jour où ils viendraient le chercher chez lui.

En rentrant à Baker Street, il en informa son colocataire Sherlock qui haussa les épaules, considérant ce genre d'événements, ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

Le jour J, les quatre hommes débarquèrent comme prévu quelques heures avant le coup d'envoi des festivités. Ses amis, appelés Ray, Steve, Matt et Fred, étaient déjà costumés respectivement en loup, ours, cerf et chat[1]. John fut déconcerté en découvrant les tenues qu'ils portaient, loin du côté burlesque qu'il espérait. Au lieu de ça, vêtus de cuirs et de résilles, de bottes et de gants en fourrure, d'oreilles pointues ou cornues et de queues plus ou moins longues, ils entrèrent dans le salon.

— Ouah ! Heu… Je ne pensais pas que vous imaginiez les costumes comme ça, dit-il, surpris et quelque peu effrayé.

— On t'avait dit que c'était un peu spécial, répondit Fred.

— Hum, hum, oui, pour une surprise, vous m'avez eu… et vous avez prévu quoi pour moi ? s'enquit-il avec une boule au ventre, les yeux rivés sur le sac qu'ils avaient apporté.

Ray s'avança un peu et en sortit le costume. Tout de blanc, l'ensemble était une polaire extrêmement douce et légère qui semblait se composer en plusieurs parties. Quand il montra la coiffe, sorte de bonnet munit de deux longues oreilles, John pâlit et s'assit brutalement sur le canapé.

À proximité du petit groupe, Sherlock installé sur son fauteuil, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur discussion, releva les yeux du livre en cours de lecture, quelque peu curieux de voir le déguisement que devait porter le blond. Tout d'abord, il haussa les sourcils puis un sourire en coin apparu. Il se retint de rire devant le visage déconfit de son ami. Il avait hâte d'assister à la suite des réjouissances ou plutôt des représailles qui s'annonçaient imminentes.

— Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense ? Vous voulez que je porte un costume de lapin ? C'est une blague ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Écoute John, on en a beaucoup discuté avec les gars et franchement, tout le monde a été unanime au camp. On veut te voir en lapin, annonça fièrement Steve.

John se releva précipitamment en les voyant s'approcher de lui.

— Très drôle les amis, mais non, je refuse de porter ça, pointa-t-il du doigt (il recula vers la fenêtre, afin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux). Sherlock, dis quelque chose !

— Sûrement pas ! Tu m'as envoyé balader quand je t'ai prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller et tu m'as dit toi-même la veille, je te cite : « Je vais à cette fête que tu le veuilles ou non », donc maintenant, débrouille-toi !

Le visage de John se décomposa et son corps se statufia devant cet abandon. Deux des gars en profitèrent pour le prendre chacun par un bras.

— Sherlock, avez-vous un endroit où il puisse se changer ? demanda Matt.

— Utilisez ma chambre, au bout du couloir.

John se rendant compte qu'ils allaient vraiment lui faire mettre cet accoutrement indécent, freina des quatre fers y mettant toutes ses forces pour se dégager, mais c'était sans compter la poigne ferme de ses deux geôliers qui mesuraient deux têtes de plus et possédant une corpulence supérieure à la sienne. Ils parvinrent à l'amener non sans mal jusque dans la chambre et s'enfermèrent avec leur captif à l'intérieur.

Au début, Sherlock ne perçut aucun son mis à part quelques bruits de pas et de meubles bousculés. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son livre depuis un petit moment et décida de tendre l'oreille, persuadé que John ne resterait pas silencieux très longtemps. Son colocataire possédait un calme et une patience olympiens, mais quand les limites arrivaient à bout, ses éclats de voix étaient impressionnants. Son attente fut récompensée quelques instants plus tard.

— Plaquez-le sur le lit !

— LÂCHEZ-MOI ! PUTAIN VOUS FAITES CHIER !

— Vas-y ! Enlève-lui son falzar !

— AAAAAAHHHHH ! cria John (sa voix prenait des sonorités très haut perchée.) ARRÊTEZ, M'ENLEVEZ PAS TOUT !

— T'es obligé John, tu vas crever de chaud dedans sinon !

(Longs sifflements admirateurs)

— On sait maintenant pourquoi notre don Juan se tapait toutes les plus belles filles de la caserne, t'as de sacrés bons arguments mon gars !

— ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

— Fred, enfile-lui la culotte. Steve, mets-lui les pattes… Bloquez-le !… Allez John, reste tranquille ! Il y a encore le haut à mettre…

John continuait à se débattre comme un fou, vociférant des mots à ne pas mettre à portée de toutes les oreilles.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock, qui n'arrivait plus à rester assis, faisait les cent pas entre le salon et la cuisine. Il s'était même approché de la porte quand les sifflements avaient retenti sans oser entrer. Il s'éloigna pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Les choses prenaient une drôle de tournure et il n'avait qu'une envie : observer John dans son costume.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Ray sortit le premier, un large sourire à ses lèvres.

— Ça n'aura pas été facile, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Sherlock qui s'était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre se redressa en voyant Steve et Matt tirer les deux bras de John – toujours peu enclin à se montrer coopératif – et Fred le poussant par-derrière pour le faire entrer dans le salon.

Plusieurs émotions traversèrent l'esprit du détective qui arrivait tout juste à conserver une contenance face à ses visiteurs. Son regard s'attarda sur John qui fixa furieusement Sherlock, l'enjoignant de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Il analysa son ami comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Sur la tête, un bonnet d'où pendaient sur ses tempes jusqu'aux épaules de longues oreilles, une perruque blonde dépassait du couvre-chef pour cacher ses oreilles, le front et descendait jusque sur la nuque donnant un air juvénile à sa bouille renfrognée et rougie par sa gêne. Un pull sans manches et très moulant lui descendait juste en dessous du nombril, laissant visible son tour de taille quelque peu rebondi, mais nullement disgracieux, avant d'atteindre la culotte munie d'une queue en forme de boule aguichante fixée en haut du fessier. Des gants ressemblant à de grosses pattes au niveau des mains qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et enfin en guise de bottes : deux grosses pattes de lapin au niveau des pieds et qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux comme des chaussettes. Le tout en polaire de laine blanche épaisse d'une douceur infinie qui donnait à n'importe qui l'envie de s'y blottir.

Sherlock avait du mal à donner un mot à ce qu'il voyait : mignon lui paraissait un qualificatif bien faible pour le décrire. D'abord surpris et un brin moqueur, son sentiment vira dans un mélange d'admiration et de tendresse puis se transforma en frustration et une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour décrire son envie d'arracher John à ceux qui voulaient le lui enlever.

— Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Merci pour votre aide, dit-il à l'adresse du brun.

— J'veux pas y aller, ronchonna John.

— Oh si tu vas venir, on ne te laissera pas te défiler maintenant et puis tout le monde t'attend.

Devant son obstination, Ray se baissa et le porta sur son épaule, ce que John, rouge de honte, ne sembla nullement apprécier.

— NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! (Il battait des pieds et des poings pour l'obliger à le redescendre sans grand succès).

— Bon sur ce, nous vous le ramènerons au petit matin. Bonne soirée !

Les quatre camarades emmenèrent leur proie qui se débattait et c'est dans un déferlement de cris et d'un couinement choqué – un geste déplacé à l'évidence – jusqu'à leur voiture qui stationnait devant la porte et partirent à la fête.

Sherlock s'était rassis dans son fauteuil et reprenait le livre qu'il avait laissé un peu pus tôt, préférant se concentrer sur des activités plus intéressantes, chassant de ses pensées les quelques réflexions qui l'avaient agité un peu plus tôt.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent et la pendule sonnait minuit, dans un lourd silence. Il reposa son livre. Il repensa à l'accoutrement de John et comment cette vision l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il n'en avait rien dit au blond, mais il avait mené sa petite enquête sur le lieu de la fête, des personnes qui y seraient présentes et ce qui s'y passerait. L'alcool coulerait à profusion et des jeux étaient au menu. Il avait également pu voir les costumes qu'ils porteraient, assez excentrique d'ailleurs, loin de ce que John avait pu imaginer au début.

Il se redressa d'un coup : pourquoi John avait-il un costume de lapin ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, tous les animaux représentés étaient surtout des prédateurs ou des dominants. Aux dernières nouvelles, le lapin n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre. Il récupéra dans le fond du placard un sac qu'il tira fermement et vida son contenu sur le lit où le couvre-lit manquant avait été expédié dans un coin de la pièce et le drap partiellement défait, pendait sur le sol. John avait mené une farouche résistance face aux attaques répétés des militaires avant de capituler, vaincu par le nombre.

Il sourit en regardant le costume qu'il avait loué le jour même. Le moment était venu pour le détective de s'inviter à la soirée.

x

La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle du mess des officiers qui pour l'occasion fut entièrement redécorée.

Du plafond, descendaient de grandes guirlandes de papier orangé, représentant des sorcières sur leur balai, des chauves-souris ou des bougies. De nombreuses toiles d'araignées surplombaient les convives et s'infiltraient dans chaque recoin laisser à l'abandon. Des citrouilles et des crânes illuminés ornaient l'ensemble des tables où de très nombreux plats et apéritifs s'étalaient à outrance au centre desquelles les hommes discutaient et mangeaient à grand éclat de voix.

La musique d'ambiance était digne d'une discothèque avec un volume sonore un peu moindre tout de même permettant à tout un chacun de pouvoir s'entendre. Dans un coin de la salle, plusieurs fauteuils et canapés furent disposés de manières à encadrer un fauteuil bien particulier, celui de l'invité d'honneur : John.

En arrivant un peu plus tôt dans la caserne, John n'en menait pas large, se faisant dévisager par de nombreux militaires en service. Des sourires fleurissaient sur les visages des personnes qu'il croisait. L'air d'automne étant assez frais, Fred lui avait prêté sa cape pour le couvrir un peu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle chauffée.

En entant au mess, il reprit un peu contenance en voyant l'effort qui avait été fait pour rendre la fête la plus réussie. De nombreux camarades vinrent lui serrer la main, heureux de revoir leur ancien médecin. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit place au milieu de tous, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, oubliant sa gêne et ne voyant pas ce qui clochait.

L'alcool coulait à flots, de nombreux cadavres[2] trônaient sur les tables et au sol, vidés de toute substance. Il ne restait plus grand-chose des plats, engloutis plus tôt. Quelques amuse-gueules circulaient encore pour les petits creux inassouvis. Les rires fusaient de toute part, certains dansaient sur les tables au rythme de la musique. John se montrait plus réticent à se trémousser devant autant de monde, mais il finissait toujours par céder aux demandes incessantes qui ne lui laissaient aucun moment de répit.

La deuxième partie de la soirée avait laissé place aux jeux, et quand on parlait de jeux, les militaires se montraient particulièrement inventifs. Cela commença par un quizz où chaque participant gagnant posait une question à la personne de son choix : ceux qui y répondaient juste se voyaient sauvé du gage alors que le perdant devait accomplir une performance physique ou une action… leur imagination était sans limite tout en restant correct. John ne perdit d'ailleurs qu'une seule fois à laquelle il dut engloutir une bouteille de bière cul sec. Le concours du plus rapide buveur d'alcool ne semblait pas être le plus intelligent des divertissements, mais John fut explicitement obligé d'y prendre part, en tant qu'invité, il devait participer à tout.

Dans sa tête, tout se passa comme dans un rêve, pas certain qu'il se souvienne de tout le lendemain.

John était à demi avachi sur son fauteuil, comme ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir. Il grignota un peu pour essayer d'éponger tout l'alcool de son estomac. Sa vue se troublait et il renonça à boire quoi que ce soit d'autres que de l'eau. La fatigue le prenait petit à petit, ses yeux papillonnaient, sombrant par moment vers le sommeil, mais ses camarades veillaient à le garder éveillé jusqu'au bout.

Bien malgré lui, il participa au dernier jeu, non comme participant, mais comme trophée. Embué par l'alcool, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'on attendait de lui et accepta en toute innocence.

Le jeu consistait à faire un bras de fer où chacun devait battre son adversaire et le gagnant de chaque duel s'affrontait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un vainqueur qui se verrait le droit d'embrasser John où il le souhaiterait.

Ce fut une avalanche de volontaires qui s'approcha des tables, rapidement débarrassées pour faire place à tous les concurrents. La perspective d'offrir autre chose qu'une poignée de main à leur ancien capitaine avait incité la moitié des convives à se motiver.

La musique perdit rapidement de son volume afin que tous puissent faire entendre les encouragements des supporteurs vers leurs favoris. Devant les tables s'alignaient des loups, des chats, des ours, des renards, des cerfs, des lynx… bourrés de testostérones qui s'affrontèrent dans des grognements sonores. Étant tous fortement alcoolisés, les plus éméchés furent balayés au premier coup de sifflet. La deuxième vague donnait plus de fil à retordre aux hommes qui transpiraient sous l'effort.

Après plus d'une heure de combat, on arrivait enfin à la finale : il restait un loup et un renard en lice. Tous deux portant un masque noir, personne ne savait exactement qui ils étaient ou du moins, quelques-uns connaissaient Ray déguisé en loup, quant au renard, les spéculations allaient bon train.

— Prêt mon gars ? demanda Ray. La récompense attend le meilleur et tu peux être sûr que je ferais tout pour gagner.

— Cesse de parler et commençons, répondit la voix de baryton derrière le masque du renard.

Ray but le dernier verre qu'il s'était servi un peu plus tôt et empoigna la main de son adversaire. Le top départ fut lancé et les deux hommes mirent toutes leurs forces dans leurs bras pour faire basculer son adversaire sous les encouragements appuyés des officiers qui scandaient : « Allez le loup, mets-lui la pâtée », « Vas-y renard ! ».

John était soutenu par Steve et Fred qui avaient pour mission de le garder aussi alerte que possible jusqu'à la fin de la compétition. Il observait à quelques pas de la table les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient. En face de lui, Ray dans son costume de loup montrait les dents face à l'effort – il était connu pour être imbattable au bras de fer – et de dos, le renard. Sa silhouette lui parut vaguement familière avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés et son dos fin, sans pour autant arriver à mettre un nom dessus. Physiquement, il se doutait que Ray avait toutes ses chances de gagner. Mais gagner quoi ? John avait vaguement compris les mots récompense et John, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait donner au juste.

Le bras de Ray faiblissait à vue d'œil, et après un dernier effort, le renard donna le coup de grâce et aplatit son bras sur celui du loup. Le jeu prit fin sous les acclamations de la salle. Ray se massa le bras tremblant comme s'il avait perdu toute force.

Le renard se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers le centre du petit salon improvisé pour se retrouver face à John, affalé en travers de son fauteuil, jambes repliées sur l'accoudoir, prêt à s'endormir maintenant que les deux autres avaient laissé leurs places au vainqueur. Plus personne ne parlait, seule la musique en fond empêchait le silence de s'installer. Les officiers portaient toute leur attention au renard qui avaient battu le loup. Ce dernier était intrigué. Il ne connaissait personne capable de le battre au bras de fer. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard gris de l'homme, il avait senti au fond de lui une certaine crainte qui ne le quittait plus.

Le renard s'approcha d'un mouvement fluide de John. Les yeux dans le vague, le blond n'arrivait pas à accrocher le visage masqué de l'homme au-dessus de lui. L'homme retira lentement son masque. On entendait quelques-uns se demander : « Qui c'est ? » « Quelqu'un le connaît ? » Ray, Steve, Matt et Fred le reconnurent tout de suite. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était là et comment il avait réussi à entrer dans la caserne.

Sherlock se pencha sur John, prit son visage en coupe et déposa un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier, surpris de se faire embrasser, n'eût pas la force de le repousser. Il reconnut vaguement un visage familier, mais abruti par l'alcool, il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance et pouvant bien s'amuser un peu, il participa à l'échange.

Quelques instants après, le brun se redressa et tira sur les bras de John pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

— Lève-toi, John ! On rentre chez nous, souffla Sherlock.

Non sans difficulté, il soutint le poids du médecin et avança en direction de la sortie. Ray l'interpella :

— Sherlock !

Le brun s'arrêta, tournant légèrement la tête.

— Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, on ne pensait pas mal.

— …

— Écoutez, avant de partir, il faut que vous sachiez que John est un mec formidable et qu'ici tous les gars l'apprécient bien plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Sur le front, il nous a tous soigné au moins une fois, il a sauvé de nombreuses vies dont la mienne et nous lui sommes redevables. (Approbation de la plupart des gars). Si vous avez remarqué que John était le centre d'intérêt de notre fête, c'était pour lui montrer que nous l'aimons beaucoup et qu'il nous manque… Il me manque, avoua finalement Ray.

— …

— Prenez soin de lui, il le mérite.

— (Sourire en coin) Inutile de vous en faire à ce sujet... Ah, et au fait, désolé pour ce qui va suivre.

Puis ils quittèrent la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ray s'effondra au sol.

Pendant le trajet de retour en taxi, John, vautré contre Sherlock, dormait, émettant de légers ronflements. Celui-ci eut tout le mal du monde pour le réveiller une fois arrivé à destination. Il le porta sur son dos pour grimper les dix-sept marches qui le séparaient du salon. Il dut se résoudre à installer son ami dans sa chambre, trop lourd pour monter une nouvelle volée de marches.

Une fois déposé sur le lit, il put à loisir contempler son trophée, car il pouvait dire qu'il avait remporté un menu de choix pour le renard qu'il était : un beau petit lapin blanc. Celui-ci marmonna des mots inintelligibles entre ses dents, roulant sur le côté, genoux à la poitrine, les yeux clos, il sombrait doucement, mais sûrement vers le sommeil. Sherlock lui retira les pattes des pieds et le recouvrit d'une couette moelleuse. Il fit de même et s'installa contre le dos de John, entourant sa taille et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

x

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Passer le poste de sécurité s'avéra facile. Sherlock avait usé du PASS de Mycroft – tout comme la première fois – pour s'infiltrer dans la caserne, l'entrée était réservée exclusivement aux militaires et aux invités. Ne voulant pas annoncer sa présence, il préféra utiliser un moyen moins légal. Il envoya toutefois un message à son frère pour qu'il n'expédie pas d'escouade d'intervention à son encontre.

Ensuite, tout fut très simple. Ayant déjà repéré les lieux quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait plus qu'à s'infiltrer ni vu ni connu dans la masse de soldats déguisés entrant ou sortant du bâtiment pour fumer. Mettant un masque sur les yeux, l'animal était fin prêt pour passer incognito.

La musique agressa tout de suite ses tympans, plus habitués au son du violon qu'à cette cacophonie de bruits qui battait en rythme. Il trouva tout de suite la raison de sa présence en ce lieu : un lapin blanc au milieu d'une meute de mâles en tous genres, transpirant la convoitise. Tous cherchant à capter l'attention du médecin que ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer, trop heureux de raconter ses aventures aux côtés du détective.

Étant là que dans un rôle de surveillance, il s'assit à une table et s'intéressa à son contenu. Il participa peu aux conversations pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Quand les jeux commencèrent, il préféra rester simple observateur, son ami pouvant le démasquer à tout moment. L'alcool rendit les hommes guillerets et entreprenants. Le blond recevait de nombreuses accolades, des bras passaient autour de ses épaules, entourant sa taille, des mains claquaient ses fesses quand il fallait le pousser à participer sous ses protestations peu convaincantes avec une moue faussement indignée – il était déjà bien alcoolisé – des embrassades sur la tête quand il réussissait des partis… des attentions de camarades qui ne s'adressaient qu'à lui et lui seul. Ceux qui lui tournaient le plus autour furent les quatre comparses qui étaient venus le chercher. Sherlock avait vu clair dans leur jeu. Ils tentaient de le soûler suffisamment, mais à quelle fin ? Il l'ignorait.

Quand arriva le moment du bras de fer et la récompense qui allait avec, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en retrait. Pour lui éviter une humiliation, il décida d'agir. Repérant les points forts et les poids faibles de ses adversaires, il n'eut aucun mal à les mettre au tapis. Concernant le dernier concurrent et non des moindres, il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour verser un somnifère dans le verre de son plus sérieux adversaire qui montrait déjà quelques faiblesses dues à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tout le long de la soirée. Ce fut ensuite avec un peu de patience qu'il vit les signes d'un endormissement imminent et qu'il put enfin écarter tout danger de John.

x

Le jour filtrait par la fenêtre, John émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la lumière lui agressait la vue. Il sentit pointer un mal de tête lui marteler les tympans. Sa première pensée lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Sherlock. Il ignorait comment il était parti de la caserne pour atterrir là. Il sentit un corps tout contre son dos et remarqua les bras couverts de gants noirs au bout desquelles il distingua la forme de pattes. Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'étreinte se resserra.

— Sherlock ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le brun se redressa sur un coude, lui souriant. Il lui donna un cachet qu'il plaça devant sa bouche. Sans se poser de question, John le prit du bout des lèvres puis un verre d'eau apparu devant lui qu'il but avec l'aide de son ami.

— Merci.

— Bien dormi ?

— (John se tourna sur le dos). Ça peut aller, mais tu peux me dire… Sherlock, c'est quoi ces oreilles et ces pattes et, oh mon Dieu ! (il venait de remarquer en relevant la tête, l'énorme queue rousse qui se terminait avec une pointe blanche)… Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en renard ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il faut dire que sa tenue détonnait : bonnet orange muni de grandes oreilles noires ornées de plusieurs anneaux sous lequel ses boucles brunes encadraient son visage pâle, chemisier à manches courtes en dentelles orangé, pantalon en similicuir noir très près du corps soulignant parfaitement ses longues jambes fines, de longs gants noirs et une queue qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Le cœur de John manqua un battement à cette vision.

— Je me suis invité à ta petite fête, alors j'ai pris la peine de porter ceci, souligna-t-il en posant sa main sur ses grandes oreilles.

— Euh, attends. Je n'arrive pas bien à me souvenir. C'est toi qui as fait un bras de fer ? Et après… euh… (il se pressa la tempe du mieux qu'il put avec ses pattes en fourrure). Oh ! Tu… tu m'as… embrassé ? bafouilla-t-il.

— C'était le prix du vainqueur : t'embrasser sur la partie de son choix. Détail que tu n'as pas semblé comprendre, enfin avec tout ce que tu as bu, c'est normal que ton cerveau fût totalement hors-service et j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'un autre t'aurait fait. J'ai vaguement entendu certains parlés de sous la ceinture…

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas un mot de plus ! En gros, ça aurait pu mal tourner pour moi. Tu m'as sorti du pétrin… merci.

John se mit à rire. Devant la perplexité de Sherlock, il lui expliqua :

— Tu sais, je ne suis ni surpris ni fâché. Tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup ou que je n'ai pas participé moi-même au bizutage d'un bleu ? Je connais les gars, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. J'ai fait des choses, on m'en a fait aussi… c'était un divertissement pour décompresser sans arrières pensées. D'habitude, je suis davantage sur mes gardes pour éviter que ça déraille, mais n'étant plus dans le bain et pas mal éméché, j'ai relâché ma vigilance et c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, je pense que je me serais tapé la pire honte de ma vie, mais ça serait resté entre nous comme un jeu.

John se remit à nouveau sur le flanc et bailla. Il avait encore besoin de dormir. Et surtout, il voulait lui cacher le rouge qui montait à ses joues.

— Et toi Sherlock ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

— Je te l'ai dit, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser ? Tu avais gagné, tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin.

— Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que certains hommes et notamment ce Ray te dévoraient littéralement des yeux ! gronda-t-il.

— Non, je n'avais pas remarqué et franchement, je m'en fiche, c'est de toi que je parle. Quelle est ta raison ?

— Je… je ne voulais pas qu'ils te touchent.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu étais sans défense, j'étais le seul pour te sauver ! proclama-t-il.

— Je n'étais pas en danger de mort et tu ne réponds pas à la question, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

— J'en avais envie, murmura-t-il après s'être rallongé contre son dos, essayant de masquer son trouble.

— C'est aussi pour ça que je suis dans ton lit avec toi ? Et ne te cherche pas d'excuses, tu aurais pu me jeter sur le canapé comme tu l'as déjà fait quand je revenais bourré.

— …

— Dis-le moi Sherlock ! Je t'en prie ! Je veux te l'entendre dire.

— Je ne veux pas que d'autres te regardent, je ne veux pas que d'autres te touchent, je ne veux pas que tu souries à d'autres, je…

John se retourna face à lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Le brun fut surpris par cette initiative nullement anticipée. Le médecin était ému d'entendre cette confession qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps et qu'une crise de jalousie venait de la lui accorder. Jalousie que le brun n'avouerait jamais, mais il fallait bien un début à tout.

— Je vais te dire qu'une chose, vu que nous sommes toujours en costume, on devrait poursuivre ce qui a été commencé : Sherlock le renard vient d'attraper John le lapin. Et que fait le renard dans ce cas-là ?

— Il dévore le lapin ! finit-il en se jetant sur sa proie, le dépouillant de sa fourrure qui fut vite expédiée au loin sous les cris mêlés de rires de John.

Après les réjouissances, les deux compères s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, mais comblés.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Je parle bien sûr du chat sauvage et pas des chats domestiques.  
> [2] Dans mon jargon, les bouteilles vides sont usuellement appelées cadavres. J’ignore si c’est le cas pour tous, mais je tenais à le préciser pour éviter toute confusion.
> 
> Voilà, j’attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Et passez un super Halloween !


End file.
